


Thomas e Martha non si sono sposati una domenica

by Mikirise



Category: DCU
Genre: Multi, batfam, io che piango sulla batfam 4evah
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-30 01:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18305816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikirise/pseuds/Mikirise
Summary: Julia torna a casa dopo tanto tempo e alcune cose sono cambiate. Tante altre, invece sono rimaste uguali.





	Thomas e Martha non si sono sposati una domenica

**Author's Note:**

> il prompt usato per il COW-T è: estate

Julia è tornata da poco.  
  
Una notte, due giorni. Non ha voluto nemmeno passare la notte nella sua vecchia stanza, si è infilata in quella di Bruce, con tutte le sue cose e gli ha detto che avrebbero dovuto fare veglione, come quando erano bambini, per potersi aggiornare su tutto quello che è successo nella loro vita. Solo che poi ha toccato il letto e si è addormentata. Ha aperto le braccia anche, gli ha rubato tutte le lenzuola, deve anche aver russato apposta, solo per dare fastidio a Bruce, perché lei è quel tipo di persona. E non sembrava fosse davvero tornata. Non fino a questa mattina, in cui è rimasta a fare colazione e si è guardata intorno e Cassandra le ha chiesto se dovevano chiamarla zia e lei ha risposto che ovviamente è così che la dovrebbero chiamare, perché lei ha sempre voluto essere una zia. La zietta preferita dei suoi nipoti. E Cassandra ha alzato un lato delle labbra, tornando a mangiare il suo bacon, con la punta delle mani leggermente unte.  
  
Non sembrava essere reale, prima di questo momento. E Julia gli ha detto di alzare il sedere e aiutarla a portare le sue cose in camera. E gli ha detto che sembrano dei bravi ragazzi. Gli ha detto che si deve essere persa la loro infanzia. La sua voce di era leggermente spezzata.  
  
Butta le sue cose nella vecchia camera e gira su se stessa, per poter guardare liberamente Bruce che le sorride e sente di essere tornato ad avere diciassette anni, ai tempi in cui bussava alla porta di Julia per dirle che voleva mettere il dolcevita per andare a scuola e che non gli importava un bel niente di quello che avevano da dire quelli della Gotham Academy.  
  
Sono ovviamente cambiate tante cose. Ha i capelli un pochino più crespi, ad esempio. Quando andava al liceo, questa sarebbe stata una tragedia e ricorda ancora la notte in cui lui e Julia hanno dormito nella stessa stanza perché Bruce voleva lamentarsi di quella professoressa che aveva letto davanti a tutti la sua poesia sulla ragazza che gli piaceva. E Julia, invece di dirgli di mettere tutto in prospettiva, lo aveva preso in giro per tutta la notte e si erano sdraiati nello stesso enorme letto e parlato di quello che avrebbero fatto una volta cresciuti. E poi, un giorno Bruce è andato a cercato Julia nella sua camera e aveva trovato la camera vuota. E aveva sentito come tutto era diventato più triste. Più freddo. Ma adesso va meglio. Julia tiene la testa inclinata e poi allarga le braccia e forse vuole semplicemente che Bruce non la veda piangere.  
  
Non hanno fatto che piangere, da quando è tornata. Bruce con gli occhi acquosi, senza che nemmeno una lacrima gli cadesse sul viso. Julia con gli occhi rossi e anche questo sa tanto di tanto tempo fa, quando Bruce diceva che non esisteva nessuna sorella di Zorro e allora Julia lo colpiva al braccio e si rotolavano sull'erba, cercando di farsi male e senza i denti davanti. Non hanno fatto che piangere, come quando erano bambini e Julia dava pizzichi a Bruce e Bruce si mordeva la lingua e cercava di spingerla giù dalla sua sedia. E, mentre l'abbraccia e non sta piangendo, perché Bruce è un uomo adulto e non può piangere, è padre e non può lasciare che i ragazzi lo vedano piangere -mentre Bruce abbraccia sua sorella e non piange, ricorda i suoi ultimi dieci anni e vede il vuoto che c'è stato durante tutto questo tempo. Riesce a sentire questo vuoto. E Julia -senza nessun motivo che non sia il suo essere Julia, la finta gemella più grande, si soffia il naso contro la camicia di Bruce, come faceva sempre dopo ogni litigata.   
  
E Bruce ride, tirandosi indietro, mentre lei si passa una mano sul naso, strofinandoselo col palmo, e ridendo anche lei, con quella risata mezza roca, mezza persa. Ha ancora gli occhi rossi. E Bruce potrebbe anche arrabbiarsi per questo suo modo di fare. Potrebbe anche rinfacciarle il suo bisogno di scappare e potrebbe dirle così tante cose cattive, così tante cose che ha pensato durante gli anni da rovinare per sempre ogni loro rapporto. Ma preferisce ridere. Tirare su col naso. Godersi il ritorno di sua sorella. Sperare di non perderla mai più. E tira su col naso.   
  
È passato tanto tempo da quella mattina in cui Bruce ha scoperto di essere solo. E immagina che quella non fosse una delle scelte che Julia ha fatto a cuor leggero. La vede deglutire. La vede più vecchia dalla ragazza che l'ha lasciato tanto tempo fa. La vede diversa dalla sua sorella che è stata. Ed è una cosa che si è sempre chiesto, se il loro stare lontani li rendesse ancora una famiglia, se il loro rimanere uno da una parte e l'altra dall'altra mantenesse viva la loro decisione di essere fratelli. Se Julia desiderasse ancora essere sua sorella. Non ne hanno parlato. Non ne parleranno mai.  
  
Sono stati cresciuti dallo stesso uomo.   
  
E Julia si gira verso la finestra e deglutisce di nuovo. Non sembra riuscire a guardare la sua vecchia camera, che è rimasta uguale, che nessuno ha toccato. Ci hanno messo qualche lenzuolo. Jason -il piccolo Jason, quando era ancora un bambino, ha curiosato in questa stanza, ma non ha mai fatto nessuna domanda. Ha solo aggrottato le sopracciglia e ha finto di non essere mai entrato in questa stanza. Bruce non sa quanto abbia capito del suo albero genealogico, prima di morire, ma è sicuro che aveva capito che era la stanza di una persona importante. Vede Julia incrociare le braccia, provare ad abbracciarsi. È cambiata davvero tanto da quando erano piccoli. È cresciuta tanto, lontana da lui. E si chiede quanto lui stesso possa essere cresciuto, lontano da lei.  
  
Julia è sempre stata quella più matura tra loro due, anche se è nata dopo. Le piaceva dire che era la gemella maggiore, anche se in realtà è nata cinque mesi dopo Bruce.   
  
“Lo fa ancora” gli dice lei, interrompendo il silenzio. E Bruce si infila le mani in tasca. Sbuffa una risata e annuisce, anche se Julia non può vedere la sua risposta. Sta per dire qualcosa, allora, perché aveva dimenticato che doveva cambiare modo di comunicare tra loro. Perché sono stati lontani. Perché è passato troppo tempo. Perché non condividono il sangue e questo -il sangue dovrebbe essere importante. Ma Julia ride, lievemente, interrompendolo la sua presa d'aria, per parlare. “Non cambierà mai, vero?, nostro padre.”  
  
Bruce deglutisce. E lo giura, lo può giurare senza problemi, prima non ha pianto. Ma adesso -adesso potrebbe star piangendo. “Lui ancora non sa, che noi sappiamo, comunque” le assicura. E lei annuisce.  
  
A quanto pare non smetti di essere fratello, solo perché sei lontano da tua sorella.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Questa è una delle poche cose che nessuno sa. Una specie di segreto che nessuno sa, anche se si trovava in piena luce. Anche se nessuno ha mai provato a nasconderlo.  
  
Alfred ci pensa giornalmente, guardando verso l'alto e chiedendosi come ha fatto ad andare avanti per così tanto tempo, con un figlio che non può chiamarlo padre e una figlia che non può tornare da lui. Pulisce in silenzio le finestre e guarda l'albero davanti alla Mansione Wayne che non importa in che stagione si trovino, è sempre verde, rimane sempre verde. Un po' come gli abitanti di questa casa. Forse l'albero non conosce il tempo, non sa che scorre il tempo, gli anni, i minuti, le stagioni e quindi non lascia che le sue foglie cadano, non lascia nemmeno che qualcuno raccolga i suoi frutti. Rimane lì, in un'eterna estate che però non arriva in questa casa. In questa casa non è mai estate. E Alfred pulisce quella finestra, anche se la finestra è già pulita.  
  
Questa è una delle cose che nessuno sembra sapere. Che tutti ignorano, anche se Thomas e Martha non hanno mai nemmeno finto di essere quello che non erano. Anche se Thomas e Martha erano quei tipi di persone che non si nascondevano dietro niente e che non credevano nelle ombre, soltanto nella luce.   
  
Erano due persone incredibili. E Alfred pulisce ancora quella finestra, non importa che cosa succeda. Il tempo passa. Passano gli anni, le stagioni, i minuti, eppure lui non riesce a smettere di pulirla, anche se questa stanza non la usa nessuno e anche se questa finestra è perfettamente pulita. Erano due persone, e questo è il vero problema. E Alfred non ha imparato a lasciare andare nulla, perché se lasci andare qualcosa, per qualche motivo, quella cosa la perdi, perdi ogni emozione che hai provato grazie a loro, perdi ogni ricordo, perdi ogni affetto. La perdi due volte. Quando l'hai persa, quando la lasci andare. E quindi non può non continuare a pulire questa stanza. Di nascosto, senza che Bruce lo veda, mentre dorme profondamente o quando i ragazzi fanno così tanto rumore da fargli pensare soltanto a loro. Bruce assomiglia molto a Martha.  
  
Alfred è nato d'estate. Il quindici Agosto. Non è alla fine dell'estate e non è nemmeno all'inizio. E non ricorda molto dei suoi primi anni di vita, ma sa che le estati sono state le stagioni migliori della sua vita. Sa che Julia è nata d'estate, in fondo, e quello -anche solo questo ricordo rende l'estate una delle stagioni migliori della sua vita. Era piccola così, poteva tenerla in una mano. Era così leggera che Alfred aveva avuto paura di perderla. Farla cadere e romperla, come aveva rotto davvero tante bambole delle sue sorelle minori. Dicevano che sarebbe stato opportuno farle molti esami, tenerla sotto costante controllo medico, perché era nata così piccola, perché sembrava essere tanto debole. E Alfred ricorda di averla guardata negli occhi e non aver visto molto, perché invece di vedere quello che aveva davanti era riuscito a vedere solo le sue lacrime che erano salite su per i condotti lacrimali. E aveva pensato che non ci sarebbe mai stato un giorno che lui avrebbe pensato essere più felice di questo. Julia non era una bambola. Julia gli aveva afferrato il pollice e non lo aveva più lasciato andare. Anche lui avrebbe voluto non lasciarla andare mai più.  
  
Alfred continua a pulire la sua finestra. La sporca, per poi pulirla. E si dice che ci sono delle cose che lui sa e che tutti gli altri non sanno e va bene anche così. Ha sporcato la finestra quel tanto che basta, per poterla lavare di nuovo, ma non si sente ancora pronto a farlo, a passarci sopra dell'acqua e un po' di quel prodotto che Bruce giura essere miracoloso, anche se Bruce non ha mai pulito una finestra in vita sua. Non è ancora pronto. Ha ancora il cuore pesante, sente ancora di non essere riuscito a riprendere tutti i suoi ricordi.  
  
Vuole che sia estate. Non vuole lasciarli andare, anche se è ancora Marzo e l'estate è già andata via e sta anche per tornare. Non può aspettare che torni. Vuole quell'estate. Non è ancora pronto. Non vuole perderla.  
  
D'estate ha conosciuto Martha. La ricorda con i capelli spettinati e il rossetto sbavato e gli occhi di una ragazza che sarebbe stata veramente pronta a tutto per aiutare. Gli occhi di chi era già sicura di aver deluso tutti quanti e che quindi si sarebbe fatta in quattro, per non deludere chi non doveva deludere. Mai più. È una delle cose che lei diceva più spesso. E aveva poca grazia, quando era rilassata. Lasciava cadere le scarpe dal mobile. Abbracciava con forza. Si aggrappava a lui. Era competitiva. Così bambina. Vivace e maliziosa. A volte si appoggiava agli stipiti delle porte coi fianchi e alzava la gonna e poi faceva occhiolini che venivano troppo male per essere considerati sul serio, solo perché poteva farlo e Thomas era troppo distratto per vederla, mentre Alfred ruotava gli occhi e non riusciva a non ridere. Era vivace. Era appassionata. Si portava dietro una colpa che non doveva appartenerle. Rideva sempre. Diceva che la colpa fa parte dei cristiani, dei cattolici, ma solo perché l'hanno rubata agli ebrei. Lo diceva con leggerezza. Ruotava su se stessa, per far volare la gonna e, quando Julia è entrata nella sua vita, le ha voluto prendere un vestitino, un piccolo vestitino floreato, con il colletto bianco, che, quando Julia ruotava su se stessa si alzava e sembravano due trottole. Allora Martha scoppiava a ridere e la abbracciava e diceva che Julia non sembrava un fiore, ma che era un fiore. E poi diceva che Julia non era un fiore, ma era il fiore più bello di tutto il loro giardino.  
  
Alfred chiude gli occhi. La sente ripeterlo. La vede alzare gli occhi verso di lui e sorridere, per corrergli incontro e baciarlo, prima sulle labbra, poi, in un modo un pochino più impacciato, sulle guance. Gli lasciava sempre un pochino di bava sulle guance, come per dispetto. E se non era saliva, allora era la marca del rossetto. E faceva girare anche lui, prendendogli la mano e dicendo che anche lui era il fiore più bello del loro giardino.   
  
Martha ha sofferto così tanto. Ha sofferto per colpa della sua famiglia. Pensava di essere al sicuro nella Mansione Wayne. Rideva più ad alta voce a casa. Abbracciava con meno forza. Non sembrava aver paura di perdere nessuno. Ed è stata lei a insegnare a Julia e Bruce a ballare. A cantare. A suonare il piano. Posava il mento sulle loro spalline. E ripeteva loro che erano amati. Erano tanto amati. Nessuno poteva togliere loro questo. L'amore della loro mamma. Lei li amava tanto. Bruce questo non lo ricorda. Ricorda il suo profumo. Ricorda i suoi vestiti. Ma era così piccolo da non ricordare sua mamma con il nodo alla gola, che gli ripeteva -no. Che ripeteva sia a lui che a Julia che niente mai avrebbe tolto loro l'amore della loro mamma. Julia lo ricorda. Ora che è tornata gli ha detto che gli è sembrato davvero brutto ricordare proprio questo. Non ricorda la sua voce. Non ricorda nemmeno questa storia dei vestiti e, quando li ha visti è rimasta impassibile, ha scosso la testa, ha detto di non ricordare. Ma avrebbe preferito. Perché le sembra crudele che una delle cose che ricorda di più di una sua mamma è una sua bugia. Non ne ha voluto più parlare. Alfred avrebbe voluto parlarne un pochino di più, invece.  
  
La ricorda Martha. Martha seduta sul loro letto, che non rideva più, ma che chiedeva ad Alfred e Thomas se l'amassero. Non succedeva spesso. Era una donna troppo orgogliosa per chiederlo troppo spesso, ma succedeva. A volte dopo un ricevimento. Alfred che teneva dalla mano Julia e vedeva i Kane stare lontani da sua figlia, che vedeva come Martha abbassasse lo sguardo ogni volta che i loro occhi si posavano su di lei, o come la sua risata squillante, che lui e Thomas amavano con tutto il loro cuore, si affievolisse, come se se ne vergognasse. Succedeva sempre durante quelle serate. La famiglia di Martha non l'ha mai amata come lei si meritava di essere amata. Non le hanno mai detto di volerle bene. Hanno tagliato ogni ponte con lei. E a volte Martha non ce la faceva più e doveva chiederlo ad alta voce. Chiedeva Mi amate? E poi scoppiava a piangere perché non sembrava mai essere sicura della risposta e diceva di sentirsi inutile e patetica e che non dovevano rispondere per forza. Thomas non ha mai esitato. Thomas era quel tipo di uomo che amava senza pensieri. E Alfred adesso -vorrebbe essere stato un po' più simile a lui e averli amati nello stesso modo in cui loro amavano. Avrebbe voluto prendere le loro mani. Avrebbe voluto baciarli nello stesso modo in cui loro facevano. Senza esitazione. Senza paura.   
  
Martha era amata. Forse non dai Kane. Ma era amata. E Alfred sta provando a non lasciare andare via la sua risata. Sta provando a non perderla ancora. Anche se fa male, non importa. Non vuole lasciarla andare. Non farla andare via. Vuole tenerla con sé. Tenere con sé un pochino più di estate.   
  
La finestra è sporca e l'albero davanti a lui non si vede più. Il tempo non esiste fino a quando sarà qui. Non importa. Perché Julia è appena tornata dal suo viaggio e sembra voler piangere, mentre torna a essere parte della famiglia e le sembra essere uno spreco che tutti quanti loro siano ancora così presi da quest'estate che prima o poi sarebbe dovuta finire. Dice che Bruce sembra essere andato avanti. Lo ha detto con un sorriso e sembra essere felice. Ha conosciuto i ragazzi. Le piacciono. Cassandra dice di poterla chiamare zia. Dick ha riso, e Bruce gli ha mostrato le fotografie di quando è arrivato alla mansione, con i suoi denti mancanti, i capelli all'indietro e quell'espressione che non era un sorriso e non era nemmeno un broncio. Julia gli ha detto che lo sa che sembra strano, ma che assomiglia tanto a Bruce in quelle fotografie, a quando era piccolo e non parlava con nessuno. Ha raccontato che tutti pensavano che Bruce a cinque anni non sapesse parlare, perché comunicava solo attraverso Julia, la teneva per la manica della maglietta e le sussurrava delle frasi. E tutti sono scoppiati a ridere.   
  
È andato avanti, dice ancora Julia. Bruce è andato avanti. E ha guardato Tim e Cassandra e li ha ascoltati parlare sul loro essere gemelli e sembra essere felice. Perché lei se n'è andata perché non riusciva a sopportare quell'essere rimasti nel passato, a quell'estate. Bruce è andato avanti. Va avanti per questi ragazzi. Ha perso uno di questi ragazzi. E lei non c'era. Ma è felice perché suo fratello -Bruce è passato all'autunno.  
  
Lo può fare anche Alfred?  
  
Ci sono cose che i ragazzi non sanno. E non lo devono sapere per forza, non importa. Alfred deve pulire questa finestra. Finita questa finestra, potrà uscire da questa camera e potrà far finta di essere andato avanti. Ma per ora -l'estate torna ciclicamente. E Julia lo ha abbracciato e sembra essere davvero molto felice di essere tornata a casa.  
  
D'estate Alfred ha conosciuto Thomas. Lo ricorda con il suo ciuffo in avanti, mentre si guarda le maniche della camicia, nella speranza che niente di lui fosse fuori posto. Lo ricorda per gli occhi. Aveva gli stessi occhi azzurri che ha lasciato a Bruce. Thomas era -era un sognatore, e i suoi occhi non guardavano alla realtà. Vedevano qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa di migliorato. Vedeva quello che sarebbe potuto essere e quello che poteva fare per migliorare la realtà. Se ci fosse stato un modo per aiutare le persone lui lo avrebbe trovato. Lui. Thomas Wayne che aveva gli occhi di un sognatore misti agli occhi di una persona che sa che cosa vuol dire rimanere solo. Solo per davvero tanto tempo. Essere considerato un idiota. Essere considerato un ingenuo. I suoi genitori che erano morti quando lui era davvero molto giovane e Thomas sapeva che cosa voleva dire essere additato come un qualcosa. Essere etichettato. Per tanto tempo è stato visto solo come l'orfano. E per tanto tempo è stato solo.  
  
Thomas non aveva paura. È questo che ha attratto a lui per la prima volta Alfred. Martha ballava con paura. Si fermava, quando la paura diventava troppa. Thomas non sembrava conoscere nemmeno la parola paura e Alfred è sicuro che sia stato questo ad attrarre a lui anche Martha. Thomas partiva dal presupposto di non avere niente da perdere. E poi, quando invece qualcosa da perdere lo ha avuto, non si è lasciato frenare, mettendosi in prima linea, perché i bambini potessero un giorno non farlo più.  
  
Era silenzioso, Thomas. Leggeva in silenzio. Pensava in silenzio. Sedeva in silenzio. E ogni volta aveva qualcosa di diverso tra le mani. Dimenticava di avere intorno a lui delle persone. Alfred si sedeva sul bracciolo della sua poltrona, a volte, e Thomas alzava la testa e all'inizio sembrava spaventato, sbarrava gli occhi. E poi, i suoi occhi azzurri si addolcivano. Le sue spalle si rilassavano e inclinava la testa, aspettandosi forse un bacio sulla guancia, che gli veniva sempre negato perché Martha era sempre più veloce di lui e si metteva tra loro due, ricevendo lei il bacio in un'infantile competizione per avere tutto l'amore del mondo. Thomas l'amava per questo. E Alfred li guardava sorridendo. Li guardava e forse in quel momento avrebbe dovuto dire loro che li amava.  
  
Thomas rivive molto in Bruce. A volte, quando Alfred è distratto e sta guardando da un'altra parte -a volte, quando si gira di scatto e guarda Bruce, si chiede se Thomas sarebbe invecchiato nello stesso modo in cui invecchierà Bruce. E gli viene un peso al cuore. Un nodo alla gola e deve girarsi di nuovo, far finta di essere impegnato a fare altre cose.  
  
Thomas era un uomo buono, che amava leggere poesie e che adorava quando Alfred gli leggeva poesie. Thomas era un uomo che riusciva ad amare attraverso le parole e che, prima di baciare Alfred, per qualche motivo, in modo delicato, quasi imbarazzato, timido, gli chiedeva se poteva baciarlo, se poteva abbracciarlo. Se poteva tenerlo con sé. È così che gli ha chiesto di stare con loro. Era estate anche quel giorno. Un giorno d'estate in cui Thomas gli aveva chiesto se poteva tenerlo con sé. Se gli dava il permesso di amarlo. Non gli ha mai chiesto se lo amasse. Alfred, ora che ci pensa -Alfred ha mai detto a Thomas che lo amava? Thomas glielo ripeteva in continuazione. Alfred è mai riuscito a rispondergli nel modo giusto? A dirgli che anche lui lo amava? Perché non riesce a ricordarlo? Era estate quando Thomas gli ha chiesto se poteva tenerlo con sé. Era estate quando Alfred gli ha risposto di sì.   
  
E Thomas con Bruce era -sembravano essere così piccoli tutti e due da poterli tenere tra le sue braccia, per poterli proteggere da un mondo che sicuramente non li meritava, non avrebbe saputo come trattarli. Thomas, Bruce lo ricorda per il ciuffo. Non ne parla molto, ma deve essere quello che ricorda. Il ciuffo, i baffi. La mano che teneva stretta intorno alla sua manina. E Julia invece -quando era piccola si è arrampicata su un albero. Non era proprio piccola. Avrà avuto dieci anni. E si è arrampicata su un albero e poi si è buttata giù. E non si è fatta male, ma ha iniziato a piangere e quando Alfred l'aveva trovata, lo aveva spinto via e gli aveva chiesto perché gli aveva dato degli altri genitori, se loro poi se ne sarebbero andati. Ricorda Thomas dalla caduta. Perché Thomas la prendeva da sotto le ascelle e la faceva volare in aria e poi, ogni volta, ogni singola volta, senza mai sbagliare, riusciva a riprenderla tra le sue braccia. Julia è diventata un pilota. Julia a volte si butta giù dagli aerei con i paracadute e Alfred si chiede se in quei momenti lei ricordi Thomas. Se in quei momenti Thomas per lei non è morto.  
  
Spera tanto che non vadano via. Che nemmeno Thomas scivoli via. Non vuole dimenticarlo. Non vuole dimenticarli. Non riesce a concepire l'idea di perderlo di nuovo. Vorrebbe tenerlo con lui. Basta che non lo abbandonino adesso.  
  
Thomas e Martha passavano il loro tempo con Alfred in questa stanza. E Alfred sa che in questa stanza sarà sempre estate. L'estate non andrà mai via. Ma deve finire di pulirla. Deve passarci sopra lo straccio e poi il giornale e poi lo straccio e il giornale e...  
  
È stato d'estate che Alfred ha incontrato Bruce. Era piccolissimo. Un mantello alle spalle. Un cappello di Zorro. Gli ha chiesto se potevano giocare insieme. E Alfred lo aveva guardato e aveva sentito paura per la prima volta in quel periodo. Perché quel bambino sembrava essere così simile a Thomas da non potersi permettere di ferirlo. E perché era così simile a Martha da chiedersi se non lo avesse già ferito. Di Bruce ha subito saputo che era più forte di quello che sembrava. Che era meno sbadato di quello che tutti credevano. Non era un bambino silenzioso, non era un bambino rumoroso. Non era un bambino che piangeva poi così spesso. Non era nemmeno un bambino che non piangeva mai. Aveva la paura della solitudine, esattamente come se ricordasse la solitudine di suo padre e quando aveva visto Julia, quando si erano incontrati per la prima volta, l'aveva presa per la mano e ad Alfred è sembrato che fosse sollevato. È sembrato, in quel momento, che due pezzi di puzzle si fossero trovati e perfettamente incastrati.  
  
Ci sono cose che sa soltanto lui.   
  
Martha e Thomas non si sono mai sposati, perché Martha era ebrea e Thomas era protestante. Ed entrambi pensavano che fosse importante sposarsi davanti a Dio, ma non sapevano quanto giusto fosse per loro. Martha e Thomas non si sono sposati perché si amavano follemente e poi non sapevano che farsene di quell'amore. Thomas aveva paura di intrappolare Martha, di legarla a sé, di costringerla a lui. Perché Thomas è sempre stato solo e pensava di dover rimanere da solo. Martha aveva paura di non essere amata, perché non era mai stata amata, prima di lui, prima di Alfred, prima dei bambini, e aveva paura che tutto questo fosse falso, ancora non si era convinta che il loro fosse amore, non sembrava essere brava a riconoscere l'amore. Riusciva a professarlo, però.  
  
Thomas e Martha non si sono sposati di domenica. Ed era estate. E c'era anche Alfred. E anche lui non si è sposato, quel giorno.   
  
Sono cose che nessuno sa e nessuno deve sapere.  
  
E Alfred ha quasi finito di pulire questa finestra e la loro stanza sarà pulita in poco tempo. L'avrà finita e tutto rimarrà qui dentro, come qui dentro è rimasto per così tanto tempo. Passa il tempo e comunque questa stanza rimane uguale. E così deve essere. Poi farà finta di essere andato avanti e nessuno si dovrà preoccupare. Andrà tutto bene. Lascerà qui l'estate.  
  
Era estate, quando Julia si è sentita male. Aveva questa febbre altissima e Bruce era rimasto accanto al suo letto, in ginocchio a tenerle la mano e le ha detto che era suo gemello e che quindi sentiva tutto il suo dolore. Diceva che stava male anche lui e che non voleva uscire da lì. E Julia gli aveva detto che una serata a guardare Zorro non l'avrebbe dovuta perdere per nessun motivo al mondo. E Alfred ha detto una cosa del genere a Thomas e Martha. Bruce era un bambino e adorava Zorro e ci sarebbero andati in un altro momento a vedere Zorro tutti insieme. Loro. I bambini. A guardare Zorro. Lui sarebbe rimasto con Julia per essere sicuro che stia bene.  
  
Era estate quella notte. Julia aveva la febbre. Bruce voleva vedere Zorro, ma lo voleva vedere con sua sorella. Alfred non era lì con loro. Era estate.  
  
L'estate gli ha dato tutto quello di bello che ha nella vita. L'estate gli ha anche tolto molto di quello che aveva nella vita. E la finestra adesso è pulita. Si vede l'albero con le sue foglie verdi fuori dalla finestra e Alfred sente ancora Thomas e Martha con lui. E Alfred potrebbe anche sentirsi un pochino più pesante adesso, ma è il peso di due persone che ama, quindi non importa.   
  
Rimette in ordine gli stracci e guarda l'albero davanti alla finestra della stanza e si prepara a lasciare qui la sua estate. Tornerà. Tornerà molto presto. Adesso deve far finta di essere andato avanti ancora una volta.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Ci sono cose che non cambiano mai. Julia se n'è resa conto subito. La casa è rimasta la stessa. Il giardino sembra essere lo stesso. Bruce è cresciuto tantissimo e a un certo punto ha iniziato a invecchiare e Julia si è guardata allo specchio e si è chiesta se anche lei ha iniziato a invecchiare. Le cose non cambiano tanto. Non è cambiata nemmeno lei, perché quando ha visto Bruce e papà ha voluto iniziare a piangere e li voleva abbracciare e ha sentito l'odore di Martha su Bruce. E forse per questo lo ha stretto con un po' più di forza. Lo guarda e Bruce è cresciuto e ha iniziato a invecchiare lontano da lei. E questa è stata una sua scelta. Una scelta di veramente tanto tempo fa. E di cui si è pentita quasi subito, motivo per cui non è tornata subito.   
  
Certe cose non cambiano e Bruce ha ancora quello sguardo da bambino perduto, quando è solo. Lo stesso sguardo con cui è tornato a casa tanto tempo fa e però quello sguardo scompare quando ci sono i ragazzi intorno a lui. Dick, Tim e Cassandra. Sembrano dei bravi ragazzi. È incredibile come tutti loro abbiano lo stesso sguardo di Bruce. È incredibile come sembrano essere a casa soltanto in questa casa, come abbiano creato la loro nuova casa insieme a lui e lo abbiano trascinato nel presente. Non dovevano farlo loro. Sono così giovani -sono davvero così piccoli e Julia ha lasciato suo fratello da solo e non ha nemmeno il coraggio di guardarlo negli occhi.  
  
E papà invece è rimasto lì. A quel tempo. A mamma e papà che non ci sono più e che non potranno mai più tornare. Lui è rimasto lì. E in Bruce e Julia deve ancora vedere quei bambini che volevano tanto vedere Zorro insieme. Che battevano i piedi per terra e facevano i capricci. Che non sarebbero mai cresciuti.   
  
Julia cerca la mano di suo fratello e quando la trova la afferra e spera di non lasciarla più andare e che nemmeno lui la voglia lasciare andare. “Le abitudini sono dure a morire” gli dice. Non sa davvero che cos'altro dire. Forse non sarebbe dovuta tornare.  
  
E Bruce sbuffa una risata. Sta piangendo. Julia allora doveva tornare. Non doveva andare via.


End file.
